The Roles Reversed
by dancergymnast2003
Summary: What if the VKs weren't the ones chosen to go to Auradon? What if instead it was Uma and her crew, leaving the four evilest of them all to rot on the island with nothing to do but plot their revenge? (Inspired by a prompt by patronusofthepugs on Tumblr). Rated T for language and possible violence in the future


**Hey guys! I know I said I was going to finish some stories before publishing more, but I saw a Tumblr prompt online that I just couldn't ignore. I don't know if I'll make this a multi-chapter fic or not yet; that depends on you guys. So yeah. Without further ado, let's get this party started (oh-hay-oh-hay-hey!)**

 **Prompt by patronusofthepugs on Tumblr: Descendants AU where Uma, Harry, and Gil are the ones selected to go to Auradon and Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are left to rot on the Isle of the Lost with their revenge plans.**

 **A/N: There is some profanity, so if you don't like that, you've been warned. There also will probably be some references to violence, as a great portion of this is on the Isle of the Lost. However, I am not an action writer, so it's not going to be much.**

"God damn it! God fucking damn it! Why should Uma and her crew get to go to Auradon and not us?! Everyone on this God forsaken island knows WE'RE the most powerful gang here! What did they do that we didn't?!" As half the island could tell, the purple-haired daughter of Maleficent was _not_ happy about their rival crew was whisked away to Auradon in the fancy, shiny black limo. Despite being friends (well, as close to friends as the Isle allowed) with Mal, Carlos de Vil couldn't help but back away in slight fear at Mal's rage. She's _never_ been this mad. And I mean never. That's saying something.

"M, chill. We'll get out of here eventually. I promise." Leave it to Evie to try to be the optimist of the group. Even when you're living in a total hellhole, someone has to keep the group grounded, right?

"When?! Those three are just going to try to wreak as much havoc as they can as soon as they can! They'll get themselves sent back here faster than you can say 'Long Live Evil!'"

"Long… Live… Evil. Nope, still not here," and that smartass would be Jay. He's a bit of a flirt and the first to join Mal's gang, and his favorite activity (besides stealing, of course) is riling Mal up and making her mad. Unfortunately for him, now was definitely _not_ the best time to piss her off even more so than she already is.

"Shut the fuck up, Jayden before I bash your head against the wall and leave you to bleed to death," Mal deadpanned, and her entire gang knew she was dead serious. When she's in this bad of a mood, they all knew to never underestimate what she's willing to do.

Mal and Jay started fighting, as usual. Those two are always going after each other. Of course, they don't really mean it though. Not much anyways. No one noticed at first the way Evie completely zoned out, her eyes following the limo as it approaches the barrier. She watched the way it disappeared for a second before reappearing. She watched the golden bridge of magical sparkles materialize right in front of her. She watched, longing she could be going there too. To find her prince that her mother continues to remind her that she's destined to marry happily.

Eventually, Carlos put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Eves. One day we'll be there too, and we can all be happy. You'll get your happy ending. We all will," he promised her. A small smile found its way to the teen's face. Carlos was like her little brother, so usually she was the one helping him. However, she really treasures those times the younger boy is there for her as well.

Taking a deep breath and nodding as she came out of her daze, Evie saw a fight scene about to unfold in front of her. She lightly seized the wrist of her purple-haired best friend. "Mal, I think we need to take a walk. You really need to clear your head before you actually hurt someone." Mal turned to her and was about to refuse, but her best friend wore a stern look that Mal surrendered to with a subtle nod of her head, knowing there was no way of changing Evie's mind. The blue-haired girl turned to the two guys in the group and informed them that they'd be at their hideout within an hour. And with that, the two best friends walked off.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The limo ride was… well, not enjoyable at all for Uma. Harry and Gil wouldn't stop shoving more candy than they could chew into their mouths, which was a disgusting sight to see. Especially when they tried to talk and bits of chocolate flew out of their mouths. Not pretty.

But aside from that, Uma couldn't help but feel pure joy (at least, she thinks it's joy. She's never really felt it before) that after nearly seventeen years of being imprisoned, she's finally free. And when she rains hell on Auradon, they'll regret ever locking away the villains on the Isle. And from this day on, they'll all remember the name-

"Shrimpy!" Gil yelled to get her attention. He knew he'd most likely pay for it later, but he spent nearly five minutes trying to get her out of her daze. Her head whipped around to face him, her braids flying as a low growl escaped her throat.

"What… the _fuck_ did you just call me?!" Uma practically screamed at the top of her lungs, and even the driver, who really couldn't give two fucks about what happened in the back seat, asked if everything was okay back there, to which Uma replied in a sickeningly sweet tone that everything was perfectly fine. She even added a "thank you" to assure him. Though unconvinced, the driver couldn't bring himself to care enough to further press the issue.

Fortunately the ride wasn't much longer until the limo pulled up in front of Auradon Prep. Unfortunately, however, the three villains were met by a sea of pastels and peppy music that made them, especially Uma, want to vomit. A cute teenage boy approached the group as they stepped out of the limo. Gil looked around, interested in what he saw surrounding them, Harry looked like he couldn't care less where they were as long as there were pretty girls for him to steal the hearts of, and then there was Uma. Disgusted didn't even scratch the surface of the expression on the sea witch's face.

A chubby woman stepped through the crowd and stopped in front of the villainous trio. "Welcome to Auradon Prep!" I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress," she introduced herself with a slight bow. For the first time since leaving the Isle, Uma actually looked interested.

"The Fairy Godmother? As in the lady with the wand and shit?" Uma asked, not even realizing the swear word that slipped her lips, causing a gasp from the prep school students, as well as the adults there as well.

"Yes, and watch your tone, young lady. Such language is not tolerated in Auradon, okay?" she scolded the pirate, who simply rolled her eyes, mumbling a sarcastic "yes ma'am". Fairy Godmother was about to scold her again, but Ben stepped forward.

"I'm Prince Ben. And I'm here to help ease your transition into a new school in a different environment. This is Audrey, my girlfriend," he said, gesturing to a rich, seemingly snobby girl dressed in pale pink, who had no hesitation in informing the already bored villains of her parents and her royal status as a Princess of Auradon. It took all of Uma's willpower to not deliver the biggest eyeroll of the century. Harry just kept eyeing the princess, wondering how easily she'll fall for him with a bit of flirting. And Gil? He was just staring at a brightly colored butterfly as it flew past him.

"Come on guys. Let's go find our dorms," Uma ordered and the three leather-clad villains pushed and shoved their way through the crowd as they cluelessly wondered the Auradon Prep building, trying to locate where the dorms were.

Let's just say it took them a while to find them.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After Evie finally got Mal to cool down (it took a lot longer than an hour but she did it) the two best friends made their way back to the hideout. Mal grabbed a large rock and threw it at the sign, causing the gate to open. The two walked up multiple flights of stairs and met up with the sons of Jafar and Cruella de Vil. Mal clapped her hands loudly once, getting their attention. "Everyone sit their asses down. We have some plotting to do," she practically barked to her companions, but nonetheless they all obeyed her orders.

"Now, we know how Uma, Harry, and Gil are. They're reckless. They have brains but they don't use them properly half the time. So that means we can probably expect them to get themselves sent back here relatively quickly. And we need a plan for when that does happen."

"And if it doesn't? They aren't idiots, Mal. I'm sure soon enough they'll realize what's right and wrong there and they'll avoid what they shouldn't do so they can stay and enjoy their lives," Jay pointed out. There were slight nods from Carlos and Evie, but Mal remained focused on what she wants to happen. Because that's just Mal for you. She nearly almost always gets her way. She makes pretty damn sure of it.

"Well we just need to be prepared for it anyways. Do you guys want to stay in this shithole forever or do you want to actually be free and rule like all of us were born to do?" there were some quiet replies from the other three VKs, but they knew that the question was mostly rhetorical and just there to further prove that yet again, she was right.

"Exactly," she started once the room fell to silence again. "Now, when, not if, WHEN they get brought back, the limo will take them. When they get out of the limo, I'm going to try to make conversation with them to distract Uma and the two idiots she hangs with. You three will sneak into the limo and let the driver take you to Auradon. When the barrier gets opened to let you through, I'll quickly teleport myself in with you guys and we'll all be brought over together. After that, we register as students at Auradon Prep, wait a bit to gain their trusts, then we steal Fairy Godmother's wand and let the villains free off the island. With the exception of Uma, Harry, and Gil of course. Long Live Evil!" she declares to end her speech, and her three companions repeat her, for that is the mantra of the Isle. Long Live Evil.

A wicked smirk spread across Mal's face. "Now we just wait, and then we'll go and make them all sorry for confining us to this garbage island with no escape."

And the vibrant green glow of her eyes proves to the friends that she'll make sure of it.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! The way this was written it seems like a multichapter fic, but as of right now it isn't. However, if you guys like this story and want to see more, please feel free to leave a review saying so! If you do, please also give me some ideas of what you want to see happen, and tell me what ships (if any) should be included in here! I'm open to any and all suggestions!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Evil Dreams!**


End file.
